narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Momono Fuyuki
Momono Fuyuki (風行 無物, Fuyuki Momono) was the founder of Fuyuki clan and was the creator of Cloud Shocking Step, a technique that allowed user to walk in the air. His achievement in the First Teiboku Uprising made him being remembered as one of the greatest assassin and infiltrator in Everrain. Appearance Momono had messy green hair and a pair of bright green eyes. However, most of the times his beautiful pair of eyes was deliberately covered by his hairs. While he was slightly muscular and taller than average, he had a slim body stature. History Early Life Differ from what being recorded in the books, Momono was not being born out of a magical rock or egg. However, the fact that he had no parents is not entirely wrong. He was abandoned by his parents at a very young age, so young he could not even remember how his parents look like or even his own name. Fortunately, a group of people who shared the same fate found him and took him in. He was eventually given the name Momono, but it is written differently (茂者) compared to the Momono (無物) that the people learned in the far future. Ever since he gained clear awareness of his life, he had been feeling very frustrated with the fate that befell him. Unlike the normal kids, however, he concentrated his frustration into training and studies. He poured most of his free time in researching and inventing technique to escape from his life issues. As time passed, his arts prowess, leadership and intelligence started to become visible. With various crafty and unique techniques in his sleeves, he easily became one of the strongest and most wanted shinobi in Teiboku District. He also managed to sneak into the final 8 once, as a young teenager, in the Everrain Musōtaikai. All that aside, his greatest feat and most threatening act during his early life was turning a poor group of homeless people (the group that raised him) into an elite mercenary which excelled particularly in scouting and infiltration. Success and Downfall Momono soon became the new leader of his group, which he then renamed it as Unshō (雲霄, poetically means Sky or Heaven). The next few years saw Unshō rapidly rose up the ladder of power in Teiboku District, so fast that even the Shōmyō of Teiboku felt threatened and scared. As it became apparent that Unshō was going to win the power struggle in Teiboku District, Momono delegated most of jobs in the group so that he could continue in researching his dream technique, a technique that can allow him to fly and have a taste of freedom. He attained his dream when he was only 25 years old, by coming out with the Hiden named Cloud Shocking Step. The freedom of flying through the air was indeed breathtaking but it came at a heavy price. All the years while Momono was researching the technique, the Shōmyō of Teiboku District was busy consolidating power and plotting against Unshō. Shortly after the invention of Cloud Shocking Step, the well-prepared Shōmyō launched a surprise attack on Unshō. Momono managed to survived thanks to his newly created technique but most of the members did not, and were brutally murdered in the war. Feeling extremely guilty and sad for the death of his family, he revised the writing of his name so that it means "nothing" (無物). After mastering Cloud Shocking Step, Momono returned to Teiboku District with the remaining members to avenge their family. In just a single night, Teiboku clan, the then Shōmyō of Teiboku District immediately vanished into thin air. The annihilation of Teiboku clan caused Unshō to become the most wanted group in Everrain. Momono soon surrendered himself to the Daimyō of Kusakabe Province in order to save the Unshō members who were caught and imprisoned. However, instead of being executed, Momono was promoted to become the Shōmyō of Teiboku District, replacing the Teiboku clan. There was a catch, though as Momono was required to work directly for the Kusakabe clan in return. Allegiance to Kusakabe Clan Years working directly under Kusakabe clan without failures earned him great reputation and high political position in the province. Using the wealth and power he recently obtained, Momono secretly rebuilt Unshō from the ground. To prevent the same tragedy from happening again, Momono strictly forbade any of the members from showing off and be too revealing of the organization in the public. While most thought Momono had lost his ambition and bravery, the Kusakabe was instinctively aware that Momono was up to something. Foreseeing the threat posed by Momono, Kusakabe began to reduce his political power bit by bit in both Kusakabe and Teiboku. Momono could not do anything against it until multiple organized rebellions suddenly erupted in Kusakabe Province. While other district rulers were busy defending against the rebels, Momono purposely moved his troops away from Teiboku District, allowing the rebels to conquer the district with ease. With a strong base, the rebel grew very powerful and became a great threat to the country. Due to the seriousness of the issue, the King of Grass personally came to question. When Momono was questioned, he simply shifted the fault and blamed Kusakabe clan for stripping his powers. A day after the interrogation, the King had came into decision to punish both parties. However, before he could issue the edict, Momono presented a box to the King filled with decapitated heads. Instead of being horrified, the King were delighted and decided to greatly reward Momono. It turned out the box was filled with the heads of the rebel leaders that Momono assassinated in a single night. Founding of Fuyuki Clan and Death Sentenced to guilty, Kusakabe clan was exiled but were not executed due to them being related to the royalty. On the other hand, Momono was promoted to replace Kusakabe clan as the new Daimyō of Kusakabe Province. He was also granted the right to found a clan, which he used it to found Fuyuki clan. Some of the surviving Unshō members also founded their own respective clan and swore eternal allegiance to Fuyuki clan. To retain the loyalty of Momono and also ensure that Fuyuki clan expand quickly, the King married two of his daughters; Princess Tsukiyo (月夜) and Princess Shiya (子夜) to Momono. Momono reverted to his normal self after the event. He spent most of his extra time in researching and perfecting techniques. This proved to be too much even for Momono as he fell ill with fatal disease in his late 30s. Even so, it did not deter him from doing what he liked to do. He ultimately succumbed to his illness and passed away when he was 40 years old, leaving various techniques and custom weapons to his descendant. Although he was survived by 10 children and two wives, there were not much arguments or fights between them. They possessed a strong unity and shared the same goal and vision; turn Fuyuki clan into the most powerful and influential clan in the world. This spirit allowed Fuyuki clan to quickly expand during the first century and proved it was worthy to be one of the Great Noble Clans in Land of Grass. Stats __noeditsection__